


Fate

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [31]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, could be romantic if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31/100. Homura reflects on her latest failure as time rewinds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Reset.

I've lost count by now. So many times I've failed to save her. So many times I've seen her die.

Why? Why can't I stop this? All this power, and I can't even change one girl's fate. No matter what I do…no matter how hard I try…I can't save her.

But that's why I have this power, isn't it? That was my wish. To protect her, no matter what it takes. None of my failures matter if I can succeed just once. I have to keep going. It doesn't matter if destiny itself is conspiring against me. I'll overcome it. I _have_ to overcome it.

Sometimes it's hard to even see her as a person. I start to feel like she's an objective – the one piece on the board that cannot be lost. But then I see her smile – just one smile – and I remember. We've never been as close as we were the first time, but I'll never forget how much she cared. I can't remember the last time I was treated like that – as a person, not something fragile or broken.

She's like that. She cares so much about everyone she meets. But more often than not, that's the problem. She doesn't value herself. She's so willing to throw her life away, and whenever she makes that choice, I've never been able to stop her. Why can't she see how much she matters? It's infuriating!

Time has nearly finished turning. Soon I'll be back in my bed, and I'll have another chance. Things will be different this time. I'll _make_ them different. And if I can't do it this time, I'll do it again. And again, and again, until I can finally create a future where Madoka Kaname is allowed to continue living.

They say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. Maybe I am insane. By now, it wouldn't be surprising. But it doesn't matter. If that's the price I have to pay, I'll gladly accept.


End file.
